I Think I'm in Love (Again)
by LastMelodya
Summary: Pertemuannya dengan Naruto membuat Sakura kembali merasakan perasaan yang sudah ia lupakan kepada mantan kekasihnya itu. Ditambah dengan penampilan Naruto yang kini terlihat dewasa dan menggoda telah berhasil mengusiknya/AU/For Giveaway Novel ITILA kak Masahiro 'Night' Seiran/Enjoy!


_**Disclaimer: **__All character belong to __**Masashi Kishimoto**__. _

Untuk _**Giveaway**_ Novel **I Think I'm in Love (Again) **karya** Daisy Ann** (Kak Ratih Desiana a.k.a Masahiro 'Night' Seiran). _Enjoy_! ;D

**©LastMelodya**

**.**

**I Think I'm in Love (Again)**

**.**

**.**

"_You will fall in love with me, again.__"_

**.**

**.**

"Dokter Sakura, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda."

Aku mengangkat kepala dari tumpukkan dokumen yang sedang kuperiksa, mengerutkan kening melihat Matsuri—perawat rumah sakit tempatku bekerja berdiri canggung di samping pintu ruanganku.

"Maaf, Matsuri. Tapi jam kerjaku sudah habis." balasku pelan seraya melirik jam dinding di sudut ruangan. Hampir pukul sembilan malam.

Matsuri memasang wajah tak enak, perawat muda itu berkata pelan. "Sudah kubilang seperti itu, tapi … dia memaksa."

Aku mengerutkan kening heran, siapa pula pasien keras kepala itu? Apa dia tidak tahu jadwalku hanya sampai pukul delapan malam?

"Suruh menemuiku besok saja." lanjutku kesal seraya memijat pangkal hidungku. Matsuri terlihat ingin berbicara lagi sebelum ucapanku kembali memotongnya. "Tidak apa-apa, bilang saja aku yang memintanya."

Dengan kalimat terakhirku itu, akhirnya Matsuri pun melangkah meninggalkan ruanganku. Kepalaku sudah terlalu pening untuk melanjutkan tumpukkan dokumen yang tersisa di atas meja. Waktu kepulanganku pun sudah tersita hampir satu jam. Maka, aku pun memutuskan untuk membereskan perlengkapanku dan bergegas pelan.

Sebelum pintu ruanganku kembali terbuka dan lagi-lagi memerlihatkan sosok Matsuri di sana.

"Maaf, Dokter Sakura. Tapi orang itu memaksa saya, dia bilang—"

"—_just go out_, Matsuri. Biarkan saja dia di sana. Lagipula, siapa sih pasien yang memaksa untuk bertemu selarut in—"

"—aku orangnya."

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhku menegang mendengar suara berat itu. Lalu, tak lama kemudian, sosoknya pun menampilkan diri. Berdiri dengan santai di samping tubuh gugup Matsuri.

Entah mengapa, kegugupan Matsuri seperti tertular padaku. Ditambah lagi saat perawat muda itu berpamitan untuk pergi dari ruangan, meninggalkanku dengan sosok pria yang membuatku terkejut itu.

Aku berusaha menghilangkan kegugupan dalam diriku dengan berdehem pelan, kemudian kembali mengangkat daguku angkuh. Baru saja aku ingin menyapanya, saat pria memesona itu sudah lebih dulu mengeluarkan sapaannya.

"Lama tak bertemu, Sakura … _chan_."

**Deg.**

Seluruh bagian tubuhku rasanya meleleh mendengar panggilan itu.

…

Namanya Naruto Namikaze. Mantan kekasihku.

Kami bertemu sekitar lima tahun yang lalu, di saat aku masih berstatus sebagai mahasiswa di salah satu universitas di Konoha. Kami adalah dua orang yang bertolak belakang, aku terlampau serius namun Naruto terlampau konyol. Dan selama kami mengenal, selama itu pula lah Naruto mengejar cintaku. Aku sama sekali tak berniat membalas cintanya, karena menurutku, Naruto sama sekali konyol untuk dijadikan pacar. Aku sering memaki-makinya dengan perkataan pedasku, atau melakukan tindakkan kekerasan padanya sesekali. Namun, ia tak pernah benar-benar marah padaku dan malah terus mengejarku.

Hingga akhirnya aku menyerah dan menerima cintanya. Mungkin, untuk ukuran pria yang lumayan populer saat itu, Naruto membawa pengaruh baik untukku

Dan, benar saja. bagaimana aku merasakan bahwa aku adalah wanita paling beruntung sedunia saat menerima cintanya. _He's so gentleman at all. Especially_, kepadaku. Dan perlahan, aku tak bisa menghindar lagi bahwa ternyata aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Naruto.

Namun, setelah menjalin hubungan selama dua tahun, badai yang sebenarnya akhirnya mengahampiri kami. Saat aku dan Naruto sama-sama lulus dari program sarjana, Naruto diminta untuk mengurus cabang kantor Namikaze Corp di London. Tanpa memiliki pilihan lain, kami pun memutuskan untuk _break out_. Saling melupakan satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya benar-benar saling melupakan.

Aku ingat bagaimana kesalnya diriku pada Naruto saat itu, ia meninggalkan aku dengan rasa cinta yang terasa hampir mencekik diriku. Tapi, aku juga tak dapat melakukan apapun. Karena aku tahu seberapa penting Namikaze Corp bagi Naruto. Itu adalah satu-satunya aset yang dimiliki keluarganya. Dan juga, ia adalah anak tunggal. Alhasil, semua tanggung jawab perusahaan itu dilimpahkan pada Naruto.

Dan sekarang, ia kembali. _He's already here_.

Ia terlihat jauh berbeda dari tiga tahun lalu. Tak terlihat tanda-tanda konyol yang dulu selalu menghiasi wajahnya, tak ada lagi ujaran-ujaran tak penting yang keluar dari mulutnya, dan … tak ada lagi aura kekanakan yang selalu diumbarnya dulu.

Aku tak pernah melihat Naruto memakai setelan jas sebelumnya. Maka, saat pertama kali aku melihatnya muncul dengan setelan _outfit_ jas yang begitu formal, _I think I was crazy_. Ia terlihat begitu dewasa dan … menggoda.

"Kau masih menyukai makanan manis, Sakura?" ujarnya membuyarkan lamunanku.

Naruto mengajakku makan malam di sebuah restauran di dekat rumah sakit yang bahkan belum pernah kukunjungi sebelumnya. _Latest dinner_, sebenarnya. Aku sedikit mengernyit, mendengarkannya terus memanggilku dengan sebutan nama kecilku saja. Maksudku—err, ayolah, aku bahkan tak pernah mendengarnya memanggilku tanpa embel-embel "-_chan_" dari dulu.

"Sakura?"

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali. Ah, lagi-lagi melamun. Sial, banyaknya perubahan yang terjadi pada diri Naruto membuatku tak bisa bersikap biasa di hadapannya.

"Hm, iya. Aku masih menyukai makanan manis."

"Wow, ternyata kau tak berubah, ya?" Kekeh Naruto pelan. "Selain tubuhmu yang semakin seksi, kau tetap seserius dulu."

_W-WHAT? What the hell he said about_?

Naruto masih menikmati kekehannya seraya memilih-milih makanan di daftar menu. Oh, ayolah, seharusnya aku dapat melihat ujaran Naruto itu sebagai godaan kekanakan. Tapi, entah mengapa yang aku lihat justru kejujuran seorang lelaki dewasa yang mesum. Dan, sejak kapan Naruto mesum?

Kemudian aku melihatnya melambaikan tangan kepada salah satu waiters yang berada tak jauh dari tempat kami. Ia memesan beberapa makanan yang sangat kukenali—atau tepatnya kusukai. Setajam itukah ingatannya? Ia masih mengingat makanan kesukaanku.

Setelah selesai dengan pesanan Naruto, waiters itu akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kami. Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku, kali ini lebih serius.

"Aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar menjadi dokter." ujarnya skeptis. Aku melotot.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yeah, mungkin kau akan lebih cocok menjadi seorang sekretaris di sebuah perusahaan. Itu membuatmu lebih terlihat manusiawi, Sakura." jawab Naruto enteng.

Aku mengerutkan alis kesal, "Kau meragukanku? Hanya karena aku senang menyakiti fisikmu dulu aku tak pantas menjadi seorang dokter, begitu?"

Naruto tersenyum simpul. "Hei, aku tak bilang begitu."

"Jangan karena kau telah sukses menjadi direktur utama perusahaan besar, kau bisa seenaknya meragukanku." balasku benar-benar tak dapat menahan emosiku.

Lagi-lagi naruto tersenyum, kali ini lebih lebar dan lebih terlihat seperti seringaian. "Bukan begitu." ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku. "Hanya saja, menjadi dokter membuatmu terlihat sangat sempurna, Sakura."

Aku terpaku. Naruto melanjutkan.

"Bukankah para pria akan segan dengan wanita yang terlampau sempurna?"

Sedetik setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Naruto itu, wajahku terasa paans. Sial, apa yang sedang ia bicarakan sebenarnya? Memujiku atau menyindiriku?

"_But, no problem_. Aku suka wanita sempurna."

Oh. _My_. _God_. Aku tahu kini wajahku sudah memerah sempurna seperti bokong orang utan. Naruto? Sejak kapan kau terlihat lihai untuk _flirting_ seperti ini? Ugh.

Aku berdehem untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupku. Lagi-lagi aku mengangkat dagu angkuh. _It's time to revenge_, huh?

"Tapi aku tidak suka dengan para pria pengusaha." tukasku sebelum menyeringai lebar. "Pria berprfesi dokter itu lebih _catching up_, ya, Naruto?"

Diam-diam aku mengamati ekspresinya, ya, aku baru saja menyindirnya. Entah mengapa Naruto yang terlalu percaya diri itu membuatku kesal.

Aku dapat melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang berubah tersinggung, tetapi safir itu kini menatapku dengan penuh minat.

"_I'll prove it_." serunya mengintimidasiku. "_You will fall in love with me, again. Tonight_."

Dan setelah itu makanan pesanan kami pun datang. Naruto sudah terlihat sibuk dengan makanannya. Sehingga tak ada waktu lagi untuk sekadar membalas seruannya yang berhasil membuatku was-was itu.

Yeah, _let's see_.

…

Selesai dengan makan malam, Naruto kembali mengajakku ke suatu tempat. Awalnya ia tak mau memberitahu tujuan kami sebenarnya. Namun, setelah akhirnya mobil Naruto berhenti di sebuah gedung tinggi, aku tahu itu adalah gedung pusat Namikaze Corp di Konoha.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?" aku berseru agak keras saat setelah keluar dari mobil, Naruto segera saja menarikku masuk ke sebuah pintu otomatis gedung Namikaze Corp. Aku hany melihat beberapa satpam yang tengah jaga malam di sana, sedangkan waktu kerja kantornya sebenarnya sudah berhenti. Tentu saja, ini sudah pukul sebelas malam.

Naruto terus menarikku menuju ke arah tangga otomatis. Ugh, gedung ini gelap. Sehingga aku hanya dapat menunduk dan mengikuti langkah Naruto di depanku.

Aku merasakan kakiku lemas, entah sudah berapa tangga yang kunaiki, tetapi Naruto masih saja terus berlari. Terus dan terus.

"N-Naruto, a-aku…" aku menggenggam tangan Naruto erat, berusaha memberi kode bahwa aku ingin berhenti.

Naruto menoleh, sejenak menghentikan langkahnya. "Ada apa?"

Alisku mengerut mendengar jawabannya yang seolah tak peduli itu. Apa ia tak tahu bahwa aku hampir mati karena terlalu banyak berlari, hah?

"Aku lelah, bodoh!" seruku kesal. Sedangkan Naruto hanya terkekeh di antara seringainya. Ia membalikkan tubuh, kemudian berjongkok di depanku. "Naik."

"Hah?"

"Cepat, naik kepunggungku. Aku akan menggendongmu." balas Naruto tak sabar.

Sontak wajahku kembali memanas. Apa-apaan pria ini? Namun, karena tak ada pilihan yang lebih baik lagi, akhirnya aku pun menempelkan bagian depan tubuhku ke punggung Naruto. Dengan sigap, ia kembali mengakkan tubuh dan menggendongku di punggungnya. Kemudian, kembali berlari seolah aku hanyalah sebuah tas enteng.

"Hei, untuk ukuran wanita seksi, kau ringan juga."

Aku hanya menepuk bahunya main-main. Kesal dengan godaannya, itu. Sayup-sayup, aku menghirup aroma _aftershave_ yang menyegarkan dari tubuh Naruto. Seketika membuatku kepayang.

Baru saja aku merasa akan terlelap nyaman di bahu Naruto, tubuhku telah kembali diturunkan. Sebelum aku kembali membuka mata, sebelah tanganku sudah diraih oleh Naruto.

"Kita berada di puncak tertinggi Namikaze Corp."

Ucapan Naruto membuatku seketika menatap sekeliling. Benar saja, kami berada di atap tertinggi gedung Namikaze Corp. Aku bahkan dapat melihat seluruh keindahan Konoha di malam hari. Semilir angin yang menyejukkan mau tak mau membuat senyumku mengembang. Ah, aku sangat suka ketinggian.

Dan Naruto masih mengingatnya.

Perlahan, aku melangkah lebih maju. Menghampiri sisi-sisi atap yang terlihat mengerikan dengan hanya dibatasi pagar kawat. Tapi aku suka. Terlebih saat _emerald_-ku menatap jalan raya Konoha jauh di bawah sana. Oh, sensasi ini benar-benar menyenangkan.

"Kau suka?" suara Naruto terdengar jauh di belakang sana.

Aku memejamkan mataku, mencoba merasakan segala luapan sensasi yang membuatku berdebar ini. "Yeah, _you know me so well_."

Suara langkah terdengar mendekat dari arah belakangku. Tanpa membuka mata, aku tahu itu adalah milik Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja sepasang lengan kekar melilit pinggang hingga ke perutku. Aroma _aftershave_ kembali menguar, dan hembusan napas Naruto terasa di leherku.

"Apa kau masih tidak suka dengan seorang pengusaha?" bisiknya lembut menggelitik telinganku.

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Aku tetap lebih menyukai seorang dokter."

"Walaupun seorang pengusaha itu memiliki tempat yang sangat kau sukai di gedung perusahaannya?" bisiknya lagi.

Kali ini aku tak menjawab. Dadaku sibuk merasakan getaran aneh yang kembali datang semenjak aku melihat Naruto tadi. Getaran yang sudah hampir tiga tahun ini hilang karena kami sudah saling melupakan.

"Sakura."

Aku merasakan Naruto semakin menarikku mendekat, membuat punggungku serta merta menyentuh dada bidangnya. Aku menahan napas saat ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di sisi leherku.

"Aku masih mencintaimu." lanjutnya dengan suara kecil. Seluruh tubuhku menegang, tak siap mendengar pernyataannya yang secepat ini.

"Saat kau berkata telah melupakanku saat itu, aku bahkan tak pernah bisa melupakanmu." lanjutnya lagi.

Ada yang kembali menghangat dalam rongga dadaku, seperti sebuah rasa yang telah hilang, namun kini kembali hadir dan menemukan jalannya.

Dulu, Naruto meninggalkanku dengan perasaan cinta yang masih melekat erat dalam dadaku. Ia bilang, kami lebih baik saling melupakan. Maka, selama hampir tiga tahun ini aku berusaha melupakannya. Dan aku berhasil.

Namun sekarang, sepertinya usahaku sia-sia saja. Karena pada akhirnya, rasa itu kembali hadir saat Naruto kembali. Tanpa perintah. Sekilas saja aku melihatnya, rasa itu dengan cepat kembali hadir. Dan, lagi-lagi aku kembali jatuh cinta padanya.

Aku merasakan Naruto mengecup leherku sekilas, dan tanpa pertahanan lagi, aku balas memeluk erat lengannya di perutku. "Naruto."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, meletakkan dagunya di sebelah bahuku. Mendengarkanku dengan seksama. "Hm?"

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam. "_I think I'm in love again_."

Aku dapat merasakan seluruh tubuh Naruto menegang, kemudian, kedua lengannya di perutku terlepas dan berpindah meraih bahuku untuk menghadapnya.

"_Really_? Walaupun aku buka dokter?"

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Walaupun aku hanya seorang pengusaha?"

"Itu bukan **hanya**, bodoh!"

Ia terkekeh kencang, kemudian menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku balas memeluknya erat. Namun, tiba-tiba saja sesuatu terlintas di otakku.

"Naruto, apa setelah ini kau akan kembali ke London?" ujarku seraya melepaskan pelukan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum menggoda kemudian mengecup bibirku. "Tidak. Aku kembali untuk dipindahtugaskan ke Konoha, Sakura-_chan_."

Dadaku kembali terasa penuh, maka dengan satu senyuman, aku kembali menarik Naruto dan mengecupnya lama.

Membayar seluruh rinduku padanya selama ini.

**.**

**.**

**Finish**

**.**

**a/n: RnR?**


End file.
